A roulette game in which a betting target is one of plural pockets formed in a roulette board (also referred to as a will, a wheel, or the like) into which a ball will enter has been enjoyed in a game hall or the like. The roulette body is provided with pockets having numerals of “0” and “1” to “36” attached thereto and an additional pocket of “00” in some cases, and the number of the pocket into which the ball enters is determined as a winning number.
As a system causing a player not to gradually lose interest even when a game is repeatedly played, a roulette game system is proposed which has two roulette boards arranged and gives a prize in complex consideration of the results of two games (for example, see JP2008-119296A).
However, when a player plays repeatedly a game using such a roulette game system, it cannot be said that the player does not lose interest in the game.
Therefore, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a roulette lottery apparatus with a novel configuration which causes a player not to lose interest.